Dense un besito
by Anniih
Summary: Islas Vírgenes: "Dense un besito" dijo la menor. Francia/UK.


**~D**isclaimer: El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro. El personaje de Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**~A**dvertencia: Ninguna.

**~P**arejas: FranciaxUK; DinamarcaxNoruega (secundaria).

* * *

><p><strong>Dense un besito<strong>

Arthur estaba tranquilo bebiendo una taza de té acompañado sin pedirlo por Francis (este lo vio solo y se sentó a su lado). No le dirigía la palabra para nada. Solo bebía de su maravilloso y elegante de té. Muy al contrario al francés. Francis jugaba con su largo mechón de cabello, intentando provocar al inglés; bajarle los instintos en medio de la sala de la casa de una las islas de la pequeña en que ambos cuidaban.

― ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo hacemos? ―Francia decidió preguntar con descaro afirmándose el rostro en su mano, sin quitar la mirada sobre el menor.

Inglaterra alzó la vista algo fruncida. ―Tú llevas la cuenta.

―Uhmmm~ ―ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, recordando si realmente llevaba la cuenta―. No llevamos ninguna cuenta. Ni siquiera nos hemos acostado.

―Exacto, idiota ―marcó Arthur. Jamás se acostaría con él, ni que fuera el último ser humano del planeta. En eso, Francia sonrió y acercó la mano tocando la pierna británica. El chico sobresaltó―. ¡Y deja de tocarme!

―_Mum. _

Ante el sobresalto de Arthur, volteó a mirar rápidamente al escuchar la voz entrante. Ahí yacía la pequeña Amalia corriendo a ellos, subiendo a una silla.

Francia sacó la mano para que ella no le pregunte nada ni que conozca estas cosas de adultos.

― ¿Por qué _mum_ gritó? ―preguntó inocente sacudiendo los piecitos que no llegan al suelo.

Arthur iba a contestar, pero el francés se le adelantó.

―Porque vio un ratón. Y le da miedo los ratones. ―jugó con dedos dando ambiente tétrico y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del inglés.

―No le creas ―dijo Inglaterra―. Grité porque...

―Dense un beso.

―No grite por es- ¡¿Qué? ―se sorprendió por la petición de la isleña. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Francia pestañeó desentendido.

― ¿Qué dijiste _mon petit_?

―Dense un beso. ―repitió sonriente.

A Arthur en ese preciso momento se le caía la cara.

― ¿Por qué quieres que nos demos un beso?

― ¿Alguien te dijo algo? ―este fue Francis.

―_Oui_. Papá ―contestó la menor haciendo que Inglaterra mirara con odio y con ganas de golpear a Francia, porque ella mencionó a Francia como "papá"―. Papá Den.

No fue Francia. Arthur regresó a tomar atención a Amalia.

― ¿Dinamarca? ―se pregunta el galo. Era raro e imposible que el danés le contara ese tipo de cosas. Normalmente lo hacía él.

―Vi que papá Den le daba besitos a mamá Noru ―ambos padres arquearon la cejas al mismo tiempo bastante sorprendidos y desconcertado pensando en cómo ese par nórdico se dejara ver por ella―. Y me dijo que le daba muchos besitos porque que lo quiere mucho.

Al parecer Dinamarca si supo cómo explicarle. Sin embargo, esto era trabajo de Francis.

―Eh...bueno... ―justamente el francés quería explicarle que no todos se daban besitos, sobre todo el caso de los presentes.

―Ami ―Inglaterra le interrumpe―, ellos lo hacen porque se quieren, pero nosotros dos no nos queremos.

―El pirata aquí tiene razón, _mon petit_. Nos detestamos a muerte. ―negaba con la cabeza apoyando al menor.

― ¿Ni siquiera se pueden dar un besito? ―insistía posando los brazos sobre la mesa― Solo uno, _please._

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. La expresión de la pequeña colonia estaba convenciéndolos muy convencidos.

Francia e Inglaterra compartieron miradas. Luego suspiraron.

―Solo uno ―advirtió Arthur al francés―. Recuerda que hay una niña.

―Nuestra niña, _mon amour _―le hizo recordar―. Tendré cuidado. ―no era tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar al frente de su hija.

―Hazlo rápido.

Amalia se quedó expectante.

Francis acercó la silla lo más cerca posible al británico. Arthur cerró los ojos intentando no fruncirlos muchos (es que...que alguien como Francis lo besara era repugnante), esperando en sus labios los del mayor sobre los suyos. Sintió la respiración francesa acercándose. Era tibia, muy acogedora, por lo cual entreabrió la boca justo en el momento al chocar con la de Francis. Este movió un poco el labio, y Arthur le contestó de la misma manera. Después se separaron.

―Listo ―Francis adquirió a decir hacia la trigueña, mientras el inglés se mantenía callado con la cabeza gacha―. ¿Cómo fue?

―Lindo. ―respondió contenta. De repente dio un salto bajando de la silla, dando media vuelta en salir corriendo.

― ¿A-Adónde vas? ―le sorprendió que solo vino para eso.

― ¡A jugar con mamá Noru!

―Que hiperactiva ―ladeó la cabeza―. Me pregunto si realmente Noruega juega. Bueno, después de todo es parte de tu club de "amigos imaginarios". ―soltó una risilla sin percatarse que Arthur no le tomaba atención en nada. Solo se puso de pie.

―Francis. ―y pronunció.

―Solo dije la verdad.

―Te espero en cinco minutos en la habitación. ―dijo exigiendo. Sí, quería que fuera a su habitación porque aquel beso le despertó ciertas sensaciones en su entrepierna. Francia logró bajarle los bajos instintos. Y se fue al cuarto.

―_Bien sûr. _―Francis sonrió de lado con picardía. Por supuesto que estaría allá. Primero debía cerrar la puerta para no dejar entrar a Den, a Noru, ni a la menor, ni a nadie.

Siguió el camino del inglés hasta llegar a la puerta.

Francis le daría a Arthur mucho más que besitos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Me di cuenta que con Amalia también se puede jugar con el FranciaxUK o también el UKxFrancia, pero solamente cuando ambos estaban a cargo de las islas. Y lo demás ya lo saben. Bueno, solo quise escribir algo tierno y compartir.

Muchos saludos a todas y a todos. Cuídense. ¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**

**;D**


End file.
